Of the Dark
by Eskarina
Summary: Link/Zelda, Midna/Link, kind of. Oneshot, takes place directly after the ending of Twlight Princess, Midna misses Link, but at the same time she knows it would never have lasted.


In the realm of the Twilight, the princess wept.

And just the sight of her own shimmering tears caused her yet more grief as they only served to remind her of the man she had been so cruelly separated from. She knew, of course, that she had to do it, for the good of both their worlds. But oh, what she would have given for just one more day by that elfin young hero's side.

And then she scowled, violent, sharp little teeth pricking from her mouth as she recalled that pampered little brat Zelda. Damn her.

Midna felt she should have known what would happen from the moment her 'dog' had laid eyes on the fallen princess Zelda. Even in a stupid wolf form the princess of light had captured his heart.

It didn't help that those under her rule who could traverse between the two worlds had brought the princess news that Princess Zelda was shortly to become Queen Zelda.

And supposedly a certain handsome young goat-herd was to be crowned alongside her as King.

Midna sighed deeply, watching the twili go about their lives below her palace. King Link, eh? It had a nice ring to it, and he would be a good one, doubtless. He'd be good for Hyrule, bring about a new era of peace and happiness for his subjects.

But he should have been _her_ king, the bitter voice in her mind snarled.

After all, they were well-suited as well, surely? They travelled so far and experienced so much together, fought unknown terrors and braved much danger just to restore peace.

Another tear fell from her eye and she swept it away with the back of one hand, furious at herself. Whom was she trying to fool with this mindless reasoning? Of course they travelled together, but that had made them comrades and friends, not lovers. It was a friendship born out of necessity.

Link was everything she wasn't, after all, he was good and kind and honest and brave and true. The bearer of the Triforce of courage, the one true hero. His descendants would probably all follow after him and thus whenever Hyrule needed a hero, a boy with a triangle on his hand and green clothes would step forward.

The bottom line?

Link was too _good_ for her.

And in her heart of hearts she knew that was how it would always be. They'd never have been able to get along really, and in any case, what would the poor children have been like? Halflings.

Better to think of how happy he would be with the princess of light, how beautiful their sons and daughters would be. Midna didn't doubt there'd be plenty of them. Though she was certain once she heard tell that all Princesses of their family had to be called Zelda, something to do with a curse or a tradition or some other light-dweller rubbish.

"Your highness?"

She turned slowly, her cloak sweeping across the floor and throwing up golden dust particles. One of her servants stood there, his head bowed.

"Yes?"

The attendant gulped, "I am sorry to disturb your highness, but an outsider seeks sanctuary within our city."

The princess of twilight sighed and nodded, "I will see him in the throne room." She replied, sweeping into the palace and to her throne.

The affairs of state so bored her here. Of course she kept going for her people and the great honour of being Princess and eventually queen, when things settled back to normality and they found out where Zant had hidden the crown exactly (he truly was a lunatic, believing that hiding the crown would prevent Midna's succession).

That was no good, thinking of Zant lead her to think of Link again. Link and that smile that spoke of both innocent adoration and wise devotion. With his sharp blue eyes, his fine blonde hair.

Slowly she seated herself on the onyx seat and nodded to her attendants, letting them know they may send in this outsider.

The great doors opened.

Midna's eyes grew wide with disbelief.

Striding towards her was a young man. A young man she _knew_.

"Link?" she gasped.

And then her eyes adjusted and she saw that _this_ man, though undeniably _Link_, was… not. His hair, his skin, his clothes… everything about him was pure black. But it was strange, it shouldn't have been possible for there to be different shades of blackness, and yet here they were.

The only colour upon his form were his eyes, and they were deep crimson.

As he reached the bottom of the steps to her throne, the young man dropped to one knee, bowing deeply.

"My name is Link, and yet it is not, your highness."

His voice… it was deeper. Still Link's, but deeper.

"Wh… what are you?" She managed to get out, though she didn't sound at all like a noble ruler when she spoke.

The creature laughed slightly and smirked wickedly. She'd never seen _her_ Link do that.

"I am the shadow of the hero. I am the part of him purged by the triforce, all his wickedness incarnate. You may refer to me as Shadow Link, if it will make things easier." He cleared his throat. "I once was summoned by the king of evil to fight the hero."

Midna scowled, "Gaurds-"

Shadow Link shook his head, "Princess, you know my lighter side, do you deny that he could kill any of your people with ease if he so wished? I have all his abilities plus the balls to actually kill someone."

Midna almost laughed. She _had _always found it odd how hard Link found it to kill anything that wasn't obviously a monster. She had tried pointing out that the monsters were just as alive as any human, but that didn't seem to get through to him.

"In any case, the Evil King banished me when my other half defeated me in battle. As it stands now, I am a shadow without an owner, and seek admittance to your realm." His head lowered again, out of respect, doubtless.

Midna smiled to herself, slowly. She allowed herself another quick look across his handsome form. Perhaps here was her answer to her lonliness, a Link who wasn't of the light, but of the darkness, as she was.

"I think that can be arranged, Shadow." She purred between her razor-sharp teeth.


End file.
